Un Soleil Orange
by Lord Eehu SanSang
Summary: Simplement un petit oneshot sur la fin du film... inspiré des paroles de la chanson Oranji no Taiyou


Merci à ceux qui vont lire... j'espère simplement que vous apprécierez ce petit one-shot sur la fin de MoonChild inspiré directement de la chanson thème _Oranji no Taiyou._

_Note_: Les personnages et les paroles ne m'appartiennent pas... malheureusement.

**Oranji no taiyou**

**Orange Sun**

**Un soleil orange**

_In the evening, I saw with you... the orange sun_

_You looked like you were going to cry... eternal goodbye..._

_(Au crépuscule, j'ai vu avec toi... un soleil orange)_

_(Tu paraissais sur le point de pleurer... au revoir éternel)_

Nous avons roulé toute la nuit. Jusqu'au bord de l'océan... à nouveau.

_Watching your innocent face as you played in the glimmering waves_

_You are lovely as you run past me barefoot on the sandy beach_

_(Je regardais ton visage innocent alors que tu jouais dans les vagues étincelantes)_

_(Tu es adorable comme tu passes près de moi pied nu sur le sable)_

Tes yeux brillent de plaisir de me revoir à nouveau. Combien d'années déjà? Dix? Douze? Ça n'a guère d'importance en fait... Le vent secoue mes cheveux et une paix que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps m'envahie...

_Your name we wrote in the sand and the shells we adorned it with_

_Shoulder to shoulder, we watched as the waves wiped it away before us_

_(Ton nom que nous avons écrit dans le sable et les coquillages qui l'orne)_

_(Épaule conte épaule nous regardons les vagues l'emporter devant nous)_

J'arrête doucement la voiture sur un promontoire rocheux. La mer brille en dessous de nous et tu souris gentiment.

_The blue sky slows it's breathing to embrace the red setting sun_

_As I, too, held you, I closed my eyes _

_(Le ciel bleu cesse de respirer pour embrasser le soleil rouge qui se couche)_

_(Et te tenant contre moi, je ferme les yeux)_

Je sais parfaitement que cette nuit passera trop vite et c'est pourquoi je ne dis rien. Tu sors délicatement une photo de ta poche: elle est un peu abîmée mais les émotions qui l'accompagnent sont toujours nettes.

_All the joys and sadnesses, the countless encounters and partings _

_Just as it did back then, the orange sun oversees them all_

_(Toutes les joies et les peines, les nombreuses rencontres et départs)_

_(Comme il y a longtemps, le soleil orange les surveilles)_

Ils sont nombreux à nous avoir quittés et je comprends mon désir de voir la mer à nouveau. Leur souvenir vivra éternellement en moi. Tu te reposes à côté, sur le siège passager, les yeux mi-clos, un vague sourire toujours sur tes jolies lèvres.

_Back then, we dreamed of eternity_

_Laughing, we held each other for so long _

_(Avant, nous rêvions d'éternité)_

_(Riant, nous nous sommes étreint un long moment)_

La mer me rappelle ma vie d'antan, quand tout était si simple. On riait aux éclats pour un rien, parce que nos mauvais coups et notre intelligence nous surprenaient. On réussissait bien alors... jusqu'à ce que tout bascule en ce jour fatidique... la pluie tombait. C'est évident que tu te rappelles!

_It's stunning how much I think of you _

_That's all I needed to satisfy myself_

_Don't cry, we can meet again anytime_

_If you close your eyes_

_(C'est étonnant combien je pense à toi)_

_(C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour me satisfaire)_

_(Ne pleure pas, nous nous reverrons)_

_(Si tu fermes les yeux)_

Devant mes yeux fatigués par la longue nuit, le ciel s'éclaircit. Je me tourne vers toi, sans sourire et murmure simplement:

-Kei... le soleil va se lever.

Tu me souris à nouveau d'un air confiant. Je jette un coup d'oeil à la photo que tu as déposer sur le tableau de bord et regarde l'horizon; la même pensée nous a traversé l'esprit...

_In the evening, I saw with you... the orange sun_

_You looked like you were going to cry... eternal goodbye.._.

_(Au crépuscule, j'ai vu avec toi... un soleil orange)_

_(Tu paraissais sur le point de pleurer... au revoir éternel)_

Tous ensemble...

Pour la première fois...

Nous avons regardé le soleil qui se levait...


End file.
